The Summer of Chaos
by impure-innocence
Summary: It was a sunny, bright, summery morning, 6:51 a.m. to be exact, in Tokyo, the day when all the chaos and psychoticness started, but Kagome, still tucked in bed and sleeping soundly, knew nothing of it.... sigh ... I suck at summaries..... plz R&R! IY, YYH
1. Chapter 1: The Day the Chaos Began

Disclaimer: I do not own IY, YYH, or FB...if I did, then I would be filthy rich by now...

**The Summer of Chaos**

Chapter 1: The Day the Chaos Began

It was a sunny, bright, summery morning, 6:51 a.m. to be exact, in Tokyo, the day when all the chaos and psychoticness started, but Kagome, still tucked in bed and sleeping soundly, knew nothing of it...

oOoOoOo

'Beep beep, beep beep, beep beep, beep beep...' The continuos ringing of Kagome's new alarm clock (Inuyasha broke her old one the last time he was at her house, whose sensitive ears were irritated by the noise it made) was beginning to bug Mrs. Higurashi...

"Kagome! Get up and turn that annoying alarm clock off!" An agitated mother called from the kitchen, in the middle of making breakfast. She put down the knife she was holding and made her way up the stairs into Kagome's room.

"Kagome, why in the world did you set your alarm clock for 7:15 a.m.? Why did you even set your alarm clock? It's Saturday, you don't have school today. In fact, it's your first day of summer vacation!"

She pulled back the pink covers on Kagome's bed. She noticed some scars on her daughter's arms, legs, and back (she was sprawled on her stomach).

"Ugh... Mom! 5 more minutes, please?" Kagome pleaded to her mother as she rolled over, her back against the mattress, hiding most of the scars. "Please?" She asked again, her eyes still shut.

"Alright, but only if you turn off this irritating alarm clock, or at least teach me how to; you're the only one who knows how to, and I can't find the instructions anywhere." Mrs. Higurashi agreed, her voice only slightly louder than the still-ringing alarm clock. She left the room, headed back downstairs and into the kitchen, and continued preparing breakfast.

Grumbling, Kagome fumbles with the controls on her clock, her eyes still half-closed. After 4 tries, she finally finds the right button combination.

"Ahhh! Stupid alarm clock!" She mumbles to herself, then falls right back to sleep.

oOoOoOo

_...An hour later..._

"Kagome! Wake up! Your brother's going to eat all the food if you don't get up soon!" Mrs. Higurashi said to her still-sleeping daughter, beginning to feel a little annoyed. "Come on, Kagome!" Mrs. Higurashi pleaded while pulling at her daughter's feet, not wanting to make her grumpy, but still wanting to wake her up. "Kagome, get up! I'm going shopping with Mrs. Minamo today, and she's bring Shuichii and some of his friends over to our house! Tohru's coming as well, and she said she might bring some friends along too!"

"5 more minutes, Mommy, puh-wease..." Kagome pleaded right back, then realized what her "Mommy" just said.

"WHAT! TOHRU"S COMING!"

"That's right! You better hurry up and get dressed, our guests are expected soon. Oh, Kami! It's already 8:23! I better go prepare some snacks! You need to hurry! You are to be Tohru and Shuichii's, as well as their friend's, hostess'! I don't care if you usually aren't home, you're still my daughter, and it's still my job to teach what I know! You're to be the adult of the house while I go shopping with Mrs. Minamo, you'll be in charge of Souta, so if he doesn't listen, then give me a ring on my cell, I have emergency numbers posted on the refrigerator..." A frantic Mrs. Higurashi droned on as she left the room.

Kagome didn't hear what her mother was saying. Inside, her head was screaming 'Tohru's coming! Tohru's coming! OMIGOD! TOHRU'S COMING!'.

Kagome got right out of bed and dove into her closet, searching for an outfit suitable for the occasion. She finally decided on a flowered shirt with a long, flowing skirt and a hair-tie with a yellow cloth flower on it to match, but then thought that her long-distance friend would want to see her true self. She dropped the outfit she had picked out on the carpet floor, then picked out a blue, short-sleeved shirt as well as a pair of jean capris.

oOoOoOo

Mrs. Higurashi was putting some seaweed mochi in a bowl. As a few bite-sized snacks missed the container and scattered onto the kitchen tiles, she remembered her messy daughter's messy room.

'Oh, I hope she remembers to clean that pigsty of hers...it's even messier than Father's (Kagome's grandpa) room, so full of antiques and such...better remind her...', she thought as she picked up the little mochi pieces of the ground and aimed them towards the nearest trash can, which was about 15 feet away.

"Yes! I still have it in me!" the aging woman whispered to herself as the 6 rice-based snacks landed neatly into the bin.

"Now to check on that messy daughter of mine..."

oOoOoOo

Upstairs, Kagome grumbled a little when her mother asked her to clean up her room, but as soon as she left, Kagome let a smile escape.

Even though she didn't really like cleaning her room, she couldn't help it. Tohru was coming! Nothing would ruin her good mood!

Or so she thought...

A/N: I know, the title doesn't really fit the chapter, n' I know, it's sorta short, but, plz, people, give me a break! And, yes, I will continue **3,2,1**, I just have some major writer's block...sry...

Oh, I haven't decided if I'm gonna continue writing this, it depends on how many reviews i get and if I can come up with a good plot. I was going to make this a one-shot, put i decided to post it up now and make it longer...

Please R&R! To do so, just keep on scrolling down and follow the arrow!

v

v

v

v

v

Here it is! Just press "Submit Review" and then press go! Then you can write whatever ur little hearts desire!


	2. Chapter 2: Souta's Suspision

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha, Yu Yu Hakusho, Fruits Basket, Playstation2, or any of the games. (so sad...TT)

**The Summer of Chaos**

Chapter 2: Souta's Suspision

Kagome had just finished cleaning her room. Well, no, actually she just stuffed everything that was out of place into her bulging closet... which was soon to explodeand burst in your face.

Anyways, she was heading for the kitchen with a smile on her face, thinking of how the day would be like when she heard a tap on the window. She checked the family room, where Souta was playing Soulcalibur2 on his PS2, beating the crap out of an ugly-looking Voldo (o wait, he's always been ugly).

There were 2 windows in the family room, both behind the 3-cushion sofa-bed. If you looked through the left window, which is exactly what Kagome was doing at the time being, you would have seen a wooden sign the said "Sunset Shrine" (named after a sunset the founder saw that seemed cool but then after that they felt very stupid for naming it after a large ball of fire scattering, absorbing, and all those crappy science terms to make a sunset).

It was accompanied by a slip of paper pinned to the rough oak board that told the public that the shrine was closed for the day. (Not that anyone cared after that incident where Grandpa chased a costumer away saying demons lived under his bed...) Through the window on the right, one could see a beautiful grove of sakura trees, their elegant rosy-white blossoms in full bloom (when do they bloom, NEway? Beta-reader: Spring. Duh). But she didn't care about that because it had nothing to do with jewel shards or evil demons planning world domination, that or her homework. Not finding anything out of place, she took a detour and turned to her left, entering the family room. She examined the room, finding nothing odd enough to scare the shit out of her coming guests.

'Oh well, probably just my imagination...'

She walked back into the kitchen and eyed the natto (fermented bean curd) that was sitting in a little dish on the table like an murderous weapon of mass destruction.

'No thanks!' she thought as she grabbed a banana, trying to resist the urge to take the natto, walk over to the kitchen table... and mash it into mush with a hammer. She had just finished peeling it and was about to take a bite when ... "taptaptap" ... there it was, that demented noise again! She looked across the room, peering out the double-doors that opened to the pathway to the well. What she saw was beyond belief.

"Holy shit!" she vocalized without realizing.

"N-no way..." she whispered to herself, but apparently her hypnotized brother heard her above the music that was blaring out from the video game system.

"What is it, oneesan?" Souta asked as he danced to the victory music with a smile on his face, but when his older sister didn't answer, he stopped his little polka jig and walked over to the jet-black-haired girl, whose jaw was glued to the ground in surprise, well almost literally.

"What is it?" he repeated as he looked out the window. "Are those new friends or something? Ooh, do you like one of them?" He took a better look and saw person with dog-ears wearing a red robe.

"Inuyasha!" he shouted with joy. Then he smirked evilly. He had a plan. A very evil and vile plan, so very evil and vile that there was extra emphasis on the words evil, which was bolded in italics, and vile, with a special underline reserved just for the purpose. "What have you been doing, Kagome? Who are those people that he's with? Did he get a new girlfriend? He looks frantic, like his pants our on fire frantic."

He stopped for a second, still smiling his evilly vile grin.

"OMIGOD sis! You didn't, did you? Didyouhave," He sucked in air, as if saying something sacred. Or maybe he just ran out of breath... let's go with that."se-"

"Don't you dare say another word." Kagome commanded in a deadly whisper ( just before the "x" was stated) that was accompanied with an equally deadly glare from her dark-brown eyes as she covered her younger brother's mouth with a slightly banana-flavored hand.

"Now be a good boy and go clean your room." As she released her grip, Souta started to protest, but a fierce look in the eyes from Kagome was all it took to shut him up. That and the bribe of all you could eat pocky on Saturday!

As he climbed up the stairs, he pondered for a moment.

"Could it be? The look in her eyes..." he said to himself as he pictured the creepy retinas of her sister, except with an addition of sharp shark teeth that were too big for her, hair on fire, and pupil-less eyes.

'Did I really see it... it couldn't be, could it? ...fear...?'

You could almost see and hear the lightning and thunder suddenly in the background and a "Dun Dun Duuun!" He ran up the stairs to build a bomb shelter because the apocalypse was coming. But then his mind's short attention span of a twelve year old forgot and he went upstairs to play his hidden Playstation2.

**Reviewer Response:** Thanx again 4 reviewing!

**Satsuki9112: **Phew! whips forehead I'm glad u changed ur mind, a picture of minced me doesn't look rite!

**MidnightKitsuneInuAshurii: **sry 'bout not updatin' sooner, I'll try 2 b quicker next time!

**PIPER GODDESS OF FIRE: **same as above, sry 4 takin' so long!

**Kagomente: **thanx!

**Nokotsu**: thanx 4 beta-reading, n' 4 the x'mas gift! Final Fantasy rox!

**A/N: **hi guys! I no it's short, but I haven't been getttin' much computer time recently... so...btw, could u guys plz help me think of a new title? Thanx! ( o, n' as 4 his suspision, it's not true...)


End file.
